A Rooftop Experience
by JewDrop91
Summary: Well you've had the story, here's the ending! : Please please leave me a review. I'm not sure if I like it, but you might have a different opinion.
1. The Story

**DISCLAMER: I Do Not Own The Taggart Team. (If I Did Then I would technically own John Michie...I could live with that! =D)**

**I Do However Own The Characters Owen McPhearson and PC Ross =]**

Owen McPhearson tightened his grip round the womans throat, cocked the gun and shoved her closer to the edge of the building.

Jackie closed her eyes and took a long and deep breath in. This was not the first time her life had been in danger but it was the first time she honestly thought she was going to die.

'_I could die up here, and I'd have never told Robbie just exactly what I feel for him_.'

Robbie stood helpless at the foot of the building staring up towards the sky. Squinting his eyes, he could just make out the two figures on the edge. Only one of those figures meant something to him.

He closed his eyes. Alright, so this probably wasn't the first time Jackie had found herself in this situation but he could bet that it was the first time she'd ever thought she was going to die.

A gut wrenching thought hit Robbie so hard he could have been winded.

'_Jackie could die up there and I'd have never told her just exactly what I feel for her_.'

Back up on the rooftop Jackie was starting to get McPhearson to explain his actions.

"Why Owen? Why all those women? What had they ever done to you?"

"All those women had -at some point- rejected me in one way or another DS Reid and I had finally reached my boiling point. After Rachel denied me I couldn't take it any more. All my life my mother rejected me -that type of rejection can never be healed- it just builds up like lava in a volcano until finally, -BOOM- all that hurt, anger and frustration come spilling out and over the top", he explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jackie could pure and hatred and venom lacing every word he spoke.

"Have you ever been rejcted DS Reid? Rejected by the one person whom you think ought to love you", he growled.

Jackie peered over the edge and cast a look down at the crowd below. '_Christ, where the hell are backup_!?' she thought to herself. Her eyes fell upon the small figure on her right hand side.

Robbies frustration was builing up by the second.

"Sir, where the hell are backup?!", he hollered at DCI Burke.

"They're coming Robs. Keep calm mate", answered the young copper on Robbies right hand side. "All we can do now is wait and keep our eye on McPhearson", he added.

Burke couldn't keep waiting any longer himelf. "PC Ross, get on the radio and find out where the fuck backup are!", he ordered.

"Sir", PC Ross replied tipping his cap as a way of acknowledging the order.

He walked to the car, opened the door and leant inside to grab the radio. Just as he went to talk, Stuart leant into his ear.

"Back up is here. They came round the other way so McPhearson didn't see. They're making their way up to the roof now."

"Thank heavens for that!", signed PC Ross. He loked uptowards the figure of Jackie and gave her a thumbs up sign. He wasn't sure whether she'd see it, but it was worth a shot.

As Jackie stood watching the people below she caught sight of PC Ross giving her a thumbs up, which she could only assume meant that back up were here and on their way.

Jackie breathed a short sigh of relief, okay so she was still being held at gunpoint, still on the egde of the building and McPhearson still had his arm round her throat but she had practically escaped unscathed!

'_Your one lucky woman Jackie Reid'_

Meanwhile, the back up team had managed to get onto the roof without being seen or heard. They'd gradually crept closer until they were able to seize McPhearson and move Jackie away to safety.

However, in the spilt second that the officer holding McPhearson was distracted, he'd taken aim with his gun and fired.

The team looked on in horror as they saw Jackie slump to the ground. Before they knew it the paramedics that had been on the scene had jumped into action and had summoned an ambulance.

After a short time, back up appeared shoving McPhearson who wore a smile as if to say 'I won.' They were closely follwed by the paramedics who had Jackie strapped to an stretcher.

As the area emptied a parameic walked towards Burke and the team.

"Your Sergeant is quite seriously injured i'm afraid. Is there someone able to come with in the ambulance?", he asked.

Robbie stepped forward, "I will", he whispered, the tears falling down his face unable to contain his emotions any longer.

Burke placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll come down later."

Robbie threw his cars keys to PC Ross before climbing into the ambulance. The doors were closed and the ambulance sped off.

Stuar twas just about to speak when a shout from behind made them turn to look.

"Sir, he's done a runner!", hollered a uniformed policeman.

"Right everyone move out and search for McPhearson. Go Go Go!!!", shouted Burke.

Everyone jumped into their cars and took off.

It was now 6pm and after hours of searching McPhearson still hadn't been found. Burke rang Fraser and PC Ross and told them to call it a night. They'd try again in the morning.

So they'd stopped with the search and gone down to Glasgow General Hospital to meet up with Robbie and get the lowdow on what was happening with Jackie.

**Later that night**

A lone figure stood motionless behind the concrete post, only moving once to check the time. At 1am, footsteps could be heard approaching the riverside.

Owen McPhearson stood and looked out across the water. As he stood there he went over the events that had happened the day before. He started to laugh to himself, the laugh getting louder and louder the more he went over it in his mind. It was to be the last thing he did!

He was so busy laughing he hadn't heard the gun being cocked but he was suddenly aware that someone was laughing with him.

McPhearson spun round.

'CRACK', the gun went off at close rage firing point blank into his head.

The figure left standing hooked a foot under McPhearsons legs, tipped him over the edge and into the Clyde before disappearing into the night.

**Authors Note: Would you like the epilogue now? =]**


	2. The Epilogue

**A/N: Okay so I know that the story was only one Chapter long but this is the epilogue to it. I just hope you like it...and I hope I leave you finish reading this with your mouth open in surprise. I can only hope =] **

**Please note that DC Ross was PC Ross in the previous story.**

**Disclaimer: *Looks in pockets and under the sofa* Nope, I still don't own them. I don't own the name 'Lothian and Borders Police' either. I took that name from an actual station in Edinburugh. I do own DCI Sarah Williams and DI Oliver Hat =] (and DC Ross)**

**23 Years after the Rooftop Experience**

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon at Maryhill CID. Ronnie, Stuart, Jackie and Robbie were stood together drinking coffee and having a chat, when the Chief Superintendent made a sudden entrance into the office followed by two police officers who were strangers to Maryhill. As soon as they spied them they knew something was up.

"Allo allo, what have we 'ere?", remarked Ronnie in a deep cockney accent, causing the others to chuckle and earning him a death glare of the Superintendent.

The Chief SuperIntendent rapped on Burkes office door and went in, followed by the other two officers who shut the door behind them. Whatever it was they were talking about, they didn't want it broadcast. However, less than 10 minutes later the door opened and they all appeared. The Chief Superintendent stepped forward and spoke.

"Good afternoon team. May I introduce DCI Sarah Williams and DI Oliver Hat. They're from Lothian and Borders Police and they've re-opened the case of Owen McPhearson."

Jackie closed her eyes and was immediately taken back to that day. Constantly reminded of that day by the thin scar on her left hand side just under her ribcage. She'd been in hospital for nearly 4 months while they kept an eye on her. Jackie had never thought she'd ever get out but she had and she'd never been happier. She had a wonderful husband in the form of Robbie and together they had twin boys. During the early hours of the following morning, McPhearson had been shot dead and his body thrown in the Clyde. When Jackie had been told later on she found that she didn't actually care! The killer had never been caught and after 6 months the case had been put away, unsolved.

DCI Williams followed on from the Superintendent, "We've been going over the evidence and we've come across a new piece that was lost during the original investigation. Its the description of a figure seen in the area at the time of the shooting and seen leaving the scene of crime at about 1.05am."

Burkes heart sank to his knees as DI Hat stepped towards DC Ross and smirked at him.

"Detective Constable Ross", he drawled still smirking

"Detective Inspector 'Old' Hat", Ronnie replied. His own smirk appearing when the DI looked rather taken aback. No-one had ever obviously thought of that name for him!

Nevertheless, DI Hat continued, "DC Ross we have reason to believe that it was you down by the Clyde that night. We believe it was you that fire the gun and killed Owen McPhearson", as he finished his sentence he looked across at DCI Williams who pulled a police file from the folder she was holding and passed it to him.

"We've pulled a file on you. Quite a record you have don't you?"

"Whats your point Detective?", enquired DC Ross rolling his eyes to indicate total un-interest. Burke couldn't help but think that he was a lot like Robbie in some of his actions. Although after 24 years, it couldn't have been helped!

"Its not just a record though; its a violent record. I mean, GBH, assults, you were also convicted for beating someone within an inch of their life. The victim eventually died from the injuries they sustained. The injuries you gave them!", his voice getting louder the more he went on.

"What are you trying to get at?!", DC Ross challenged him, enjoying every moment as he saw that he was easily winding him up.

"Well you've already killed someone before, it wouldn't be hard for you to do it again......surely?" The Detectives voice becoming a deep whisper.

DC Ross looked across at Burke, "Sir, they don't even have any concrete proof against me. They can't just assume."

"Your quite right Ronnie. DI Hat and DCI Williams, I suggest that you leave my office immediately and come back with some decent and concrete evidence! Until then, I want you out of my sight!!", he barked at them, ignoring the death stareoff the Superintendent. After a few seconds when nothing had happened, the Superintendent cut in with a sigh.

"As much as it pains me to say it, DCI Burke is quite correct. You have no sufficient evidence against my DC, therefore I am unable to let you question him and I- I can't afford to suspend him at this present time due to the case the team is working on."

DCI Williams and DI Hat opened their mouths to argue but seeing the look on the Superintendents face, they decided against it.

"Right, there seems like there is nothing more to say, so would you be so kind as to leave us? My team and I are working on an extremely hard case", Burke asked as politely as he could muster.

The Superintendent nodded at Burke before indicating to Williams and Hat that it was time to leave. He nodded his head at the team.

As the door was shut, everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief. What the hell was that all about!?

Burke closed his eyes for a moment then he turned to DC Ross, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sir, I-"

"Just, tell me that you didn't do it Ronnie", Burke cut in.

DC Ross looked at the rest of his team who were still trying to come to terms with the fact that a member of their team had a violent past and yet had managed to get into the police!

"I did not kill Owen McPhearson. I promise you", he said eventually placing his hands on Burkes shoulders and looking him straight in the eye.

Burke accepted his answer with a nod of his head and retreated back into his office, shutting the door behind him and sitting at his desk. He sat for a few moments with his eyes shut.

He'd never told his team, but he knew of Ronnie's past when he took him on, he'd just hoped that Ronnie wouldn't let him down.

Back in the office everyone had sat back down at their desks and carried on with their work. Neither Stuart or Robbie or Jackie believed for one second that Ronnie could have done such a thing, no matter what his past!

"I'm glad Burke just accepted what you told him and left you. I don't think I could have taken much more!", remarked Stuart

Ronnie laughed at the face Stuart pulled as he said it.

"I just hope he carries on believing me", he commented before getting up and heading towards the door. As he opened it, he turned to face the others, "He'd get the shock of his life otherwise!". With that, he turned back and walked out the office, leaving his team speechless!

**Finito**


End file.
